Mido's Bad Day
by Nexus1
Summary: Why Mido acts like such a jerk to Link. It's somewhat humorous. Please don't read too much into it, just a lighthearted story. Please r&r!
1. Mido Tricks Poor Link, Link Beats Poor M...

**Mido's Bad Day**

This is a short story written from the POV of that little jerk, Mido, and yes we get to find out why he's so cranky. No it's not constipation, read on! Btw, this story utilizes the time-honored literary devise of _in medias res_, or for all you Latin scholars out there: In the Middle of Things. Basically, I start Mido in his bad mood, then we find out why he's mad, then the denouement of the story! My Goddesses I should write a glossary of literary terms alone! Oh, I also winged the dialogue because I don't know exactly what the words are and I'm too lazy to check. ;) 

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

"I'm sorry Mido, I-I just can't. I like Link, I hope we can still be friends." 

Her words stuck into me like a dagger. How could she? How could she reject me a Kokiri, for that _outsider_? What did I do wrong? Ooo, Link was gonna get it this time. 

Tire ran up to me as I walked away from Saria's house. "Mido!" he shouted, "Link got a fairy! Quick, we gotta do something about this, I heard that the Deku Tree summoned him!" 

My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe it. The outsider got summoned before I did. "Screw it," I said, with a mouthful of contempt, "There's no way I'm gonna let the little dork get to play the hero." 

I walked out to the entrance to the Great Deku's Meadow and stood there. Oh, he'd come soon enough, and I'd be there, staring him down. I'm the King of the Kokiri; nobody can challenge that. Nobody. 

I waited, it must have been like fourteen minutes. Oh wait, here he comes now. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" I said with a nice grin. He stared at me. This kid was the quiet type, no kidding. I don't think I've heard him say a word, just grunt and yell out. 

"Well?" I then said, "You do know you can't see the Great Deku Tree unless you have a sword and shield, right?" I was laughing inside. Of course you don't _need_ a sword and shield, it's just something I thought up on the fly. Really, I'm a clever guy, dontcha think? 

So the little screwball ran off and I waited. I wouldn't let him trick me. 

He came back ten minutes later. I groaned when I saw he had the Kokiri Sword. I've been searching for that for twelve years now and he finds it in ten minutes. I hate him! I walked aside and let him pass, maybe a Deku Baba would eat him. 

I walked back to my house and sat down on my bed. A leaf blew in the window and I saw Saria's house when I looked out the window. It made me so sad, I mean, I'm the King of the Kokiri, and she rejected me! How could she? How could he? He doesn't even like her and she likes him, well actually, I don't know if he likes her, I never have the time to check. 

I remember my rejection as if it was yesterday. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	2. A Hot Date?

**Mido's Bad Day**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

**:That Morning**

I walked out of my house, on top of the world. I had a bundle of Deku Sticks in one arm, a snazzy-but-tasteful hat in the other. I strut over to Saria's house with the toothiest grin, my face was three miles wide. 

Then it started to rain. 

I dropped the Deku Sticks I had made a bouquet out of after slipping on a puddle. I fell on my back, and straight into the puddle. My tunic was soaked. 

"Rotten." I said to myself. Suddenly, the loser darted past me, right through the puddle splashing me thoroughly. I yelled and shouted, but he didn't hear me, he just dashed up the ladder to his house and closed the door behind him. 

I wonder what he was doing. The little dork doesn't have a fairy, so he's constantly unaware of what he's doing. 

Serves the outsider right! 

I got out of the puddle only to step knee deep into another one. My hat feel off and right into the wall. My snazzy-but-tasteful hat, I was annoyed. I trudged along to Saria's house onto to walk right into a sign. It was dark and cloudy, and I couldn't see a thing. 

Finally I walked to Saria's house and went to knock on the door. I missed and hit my head on the door. I slid right down the face of the door and to the ground. The door opened and my head hit the floor at Saria's feet. 

"Oh my, Mido!" Saria cried out. I jumped out to my feet-- hitting the door-frame. I hit the ground again. She helped me up and I spit out my 'thanks'. I fumbled for a gift and pulled out a hand-full of water. Saria made a face of disgust. I dumped the water out of my hand and grinned like an idiot. 

How did it go so wrong? 

I gathered up all my courage and swallowed my tongue, "Saria, do you want to go in with me?" 

Oh no, I messed up! 

Saria giggled, "What do you mean, Mido?" She was so sweet. "I mean, go out, go _out_!" I turned red. Saria looked away, "I'm sorry Mido, I-I just can't. I like Link, I hope we can still be friends." 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	3. Let Her Go, Mido.

**Mido's Bad Day**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

Do you see where I'm coming from? Can you see my pain?! 

I looked past Saria's house to the Deku Tree looming above. I noticed it started to turn… gray! Feeling curious I hopped out of the window and dashed for the entrance to the Meadow. I bet Link killed the Deku Tree, which means I can banish him! 

I waited at the entrance patiently and eventually Link came, with his fairy friend. "What did you do to the Great Deku Tree?!" I yelled inquisitively. Link just stared me down. I entertained a good insult or two-- but no, he seemed troubled. I decided to let him off this time. 

While I delayed Link I noticed Saria leave her house and go for the exit to the forest. She was waiting for Link. I already lost her, might as well let him have her. 

I sighed and stepped aside. Link dashed past me for the exit. I bet he saw her too. 

I lost her. I lost Saria, but I wouldn't let her slip away. I knew one day Link would be an old man and leave, and me and Saria would still be chums. 

I can't wait! 

Know that I can't think about it, it wasn't _that_ bad a day. Wait… yes it was. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



End file.
